Redwall: The Great War REMASTERED
by KingsleytheFox
Summary: War has dawned in the north. The Kingdom of Terrasylva fights an invasion from the evil Eastern Empire. Martin the Warrior hung up his sword and gave up the way of the warrior two seasons ago, but when asked to fight in the war, he decides to come out of retirement to protect his friends of Redwall and his old friends back north.
1. A Knightly Arrival

A small platoon of woodlander soldiers wandered through Mossflower Wood. Night had fallen, and the beauty of the woodland at night was something the soldiers had not seen for some time. The young mouse, Kingsley, paused a moment to take it all in before turning to his companions, "We'll rest here for the night, there's no need to wake the Redwallers now," his companions graciously nodded as they let their gear fall to the soft soil beneath them. Kingsley couldn't help but smile slightly as his comrades set up camp. He looked to the southern horizon, noticing Redwall's reddish-violet tint in the night. "Not long now," he quietly muttered to himself.

"Captain Kingsley," the mouse warrior turned as another mouse stepped closer to him. The mouse was dressed in a red and white cotehardie. A black leather belt wrapped around his waist held a short sword that hung loosely at his side. Noticing his captain had acknowledged his presence, the mouse spoke again, "Are you certain he's still alive? With the war we heard happened down this way..." the young soldier couldn't seem to finish his sentence, Kingsley responded quickly.

"He has to be alive, Fenton, for the sake of the war effort he has to..."

A young former mouse warrior wandered through a forest, both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time as though it was someplace he had not been in a while. He wandered for a bit until coming to a small clearing, and their she stood, her light brown fur lightly swaying in the breeze. Her hazel eyes glistened in the noonday sunlight. Her beauty was just as he remembered. She sang about Noonvale, her beautiful singing voice was also the same as he remembered. He slowly inched to her, when she finished she turned and smiled at him. "It's been a long time since you last were here Martin."

"I know...it feels like a dream, one I don't want to wake from. I've missed you so much Rose," Martin at last reached her. He pulled her in for a warm embrace, of which she returned.

"I've missed you as well Martin," Rose reached up and kissed him softly, "but it is time to wake up. I only ask you to find me..."

Martin the Warrior awoke to sunlight striking his face. He rose from his bed groggily and gradually dressed in his bright yellow shirt and blue tunic, wrapping his old sword belt around his waist to complete his usual garb. He sighed, "Same dream every season," slowly the former warrior rose to his footpaws and wandered down to the Great Hall. He stood in front of the altar where his sword and armor rested. It had been two seasons since he gave up the way of the warrior, some days he almost missed carrying his sword or wearing his armor, and on this particular day he was almost tempted to take his sword and secretly journey back north. He cursed himself for letting her die, cursed himself for running away from a broken promise, but he made his choices, and had to live with them.

Martin silently entered Cavern Hole for breakfast. Usually the young mouse would greet most of the Redwallers, but his silence was something they all remembered and understood. Abbess Germaine frowned, "That time again I suppose."

"It would appear so," Bella, Mother of Redwall responded, "think we should try talking to him about it again?" Abbess Germaine shook her head.

"No, we've tried several times before, we best just let it pass," they watched as Martin finished his breakfast and wandered out of Cavern Hole, barely acknowledging his old friend, Gonff, and the mousethief's family on his way out. Gonff and Columbine wandered to the abbess and the old badger. Before even being able to ask, the two nodded to the two mice, answering the question on their minds. Gonff sighed heavily.

"He does this one day every season, and it's on the exact same day each season. He won't tell us what's wrong either. I just don't understand why me mate's always needs a day to be so down," Columbine, his wife, smiled and set him down at the table.

"You worry too much Gonff, it'll subside after today, it always does," Gonff shook his head.

"I know, but I wish it would never happen, I hate seeing him like this, especially since none of us can truly understand why other than it's something about his past," the others couldn't help but nod in agreement, "I just wish I knew what to do...wait! I know I could find him a lovely mousemaid for him to marr..."

"Don't you start coming up with crazy ideas Gonff," It was Abbess Germaine who cut him off quickly, "It'd be best if we didn't pry into Martin's private life, for all we know a lost love could be why he goes through these days of mourning," Gonff's eyes brightened.

"You think that's it? At last we..."

"Gonff. That wasn't the point I was trying to get through to you," the old abbess stated, lightly smacking the mousethief's forehead, "the point was to convince you to stay out of Martin's privacy. If he decides to tell us he will, but if he takes his past to his grave, then there's nothing we can do about it."

Gonff sighed once more, "I guess you're right Mother Abbess, I just wish I knew what to do for him."

"I know I'm right Gonff, and don't you start disagreeing with an old mouse like me, especially your abbess," Abbess Germaine said with a hint of mockery in her voice, she then smiled understandingly, "We all wish we could do something wonderful for Martin, after all he does so much for us, but right now the best gift is probably to leave him alone."

Martin wandered the western ramparts of Redwall. He stopped at one of the towers near the west gate. He gazed at the northern horizon distantly. He was so lost in his own memory he barely heard the a voice from below. "Greetings!" the voice said. Martin looked down to see a mouse calling up to him. From this height Martin couldn't easily make the visitor out.

"What is it traveler? Seeking someplace to rest?" Martin responded.

"Your offer is kind, but no, my camp it not far from here. I only come seeking a mouse warrior named Martin. My name is Sir Kingsley, Knight of the Kingdom of Terrasylva. We, my companions and I, have been searching for him for a long time and heard rumors that he lived here at this abbey!"

"I answer to that name, but I'm not a warrior, at least not anymore."

"I still wish to speak to you, do you think we could do this more face to face?" Martin felt a slight temptation to continue this hollering for his own amusement, but the former warrior was not a mouse of practical jokes as opposed to him mousethief friend.

"Very well I'll come let you in," a few moments later Martin opened the gate and let Kingsley in. Now that they were closer, Martin was able to get a good look and the mouse knight. He had to only be a few seasons younger than Martin. He was about the same height, strong and handsome. The mouse wore a red and white infantry gambeson, the colors patterned in party pattern with a pair of heraldic wyverns facing each other on both sides of the chest.. Underneath was a white shirt, the sleeves tucked into a pair of black leather gauntlets. A black sword belt wrapped around his waist, hanging off the belt to his left side was an arming sword, the silver hilt with black leather wrapping around the handle fit snugly into a beautiful black leather scabbard.

"What was it you wished to speak to me about Sir Kingsley?" Martin asked, not entirely sure how to address the knight properly.

"You are welcome to just call me Kingsley," the mouse knight said sensing Martin's uncertainty, "and, we need your help, my home needs your help."

Martin tilted his head to one side slightly, "Yes, this...Kingdom of Terrasylva...I've never heard of it."

Kingsley nodded to him understandingly, "It was formed a few seasons ago by tribes in the Northlands."

"The...Northlands?" Martin frowned, "I'm sorry I can't help you."

"What do you mean you can't? My home is at war! Invaders from a vermin empire to the east have breached the northeastern shores, and you're desperately needed!" Kingsley protested. Martin felt his fury rising, but kept it in.

"I told you I'm no longer a warrior, I gave up fighting two seasons ago. Besides, even if I was still a warrior why come for me? What have I done to gain your kingdom's notice?"

"You're a legend! Stories of your heroism at Marshank are still told up there, and the stories about how you fell a wildcat, freeing Mossflower Wood; such acts could not have been done by any mere mouse," Martin cringed at the knight's words. Of all the places and deeds the former warrior had done, the knight had to remind him of Marshank.

"I don't know what you've heard or from who, but I was no hero then than I am now, nor am I a legend. Again, my answer is no, I'm retired and there's nothing that will change that."

The young knight couldn't help but let his fury get the best of him, "Even a retired warrior would never ignore a plea for aid, at least one as noble as the stories made you out to be! I suppose they were wrong to send me and my men searching for you! I suppose I misjudged you, the broken down warrior that you are!" It was now Martin's turn to get angry.

"Very well, if you honestly must know, I can't return to the north for my own reasons! Not because I am retired!"

Martin's outburst caught Kingsley somewhat off guard, "So you're running from your past? What could truly keep you from going back?"

"That's not of your business!" Martin growled. He was just ready to force this young knight out of abbey.

At last Kingsley sighed and let go of his temper, "If you change your mind, my men and I wait till dawn. We leave in the morning," without another word the knight departed.

Martin turned to see, Columbine, Gonff, Abbess Germaine, and Mother Bella standing only a few yards away. The four of them heard the commotion and came to see what was going on, but they soon felt that it was a bad idea, seeing the anger and pain in Martin's eyes. Gonff was the first to speak.

"Sorry Martin, we didn't mean to pry...we only wanted to know what the ruckus was all about..."

Martin exhaled heavily, allowing his face to soften which reassured his friends, "Don't worry...I'm not mad at any of you, I just need time to myself, that's all," as silently as he entered Cavern Hole, Martin wandered off.

The three mice and badger watched as the former warrior left the scene. Bella turned to Abbess Germaine, "What do you think he'll do, Mother Abbess?" Abbess Germaine shook her head at Bella's question.

"I'm afriad I don't know," the old mouse lied, "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see," secretly however, Abbess Germaine felt she know exactly what the former warrior was going to do.

Late that night, Martin crept as silently as he could into the Great Hall. It was easy as Gonff had taught him a thing or two. He reached the alter where his sword and armor were. He sighed and stood still a moment, almost struggling with his choice, but at last he began to dawn the armor. The scale mail hauberk was first, then the rerebraces, breast plate and gauntlets. The armor was still as heavy as he remembered, but wearing it again was almost more comfortable than not. He wrapped his sword belt around his waist. He slowly lifted his sword from it's stand on the alter. It had been two long seasons since he last held his sword. He stood there awhile, simply holding the sword before at last hanging it off his belt. He took his shield, wearing it over his left arm, and his armet, carrying it under his arm, "There's no turning back now..." he muttered to himself.

"Going to battle again? Or just remembering what it was like being a legendary warrior?" Martin turned in surprise to see Abbess Germaine standing in the moonlight that found it's way through the large windows of the Great Hall. The old abbess simply smiled at the mouse warrior's surprise.

"Mother Abbess...I didn't think..." Martin was quickly cut off by the old mouse.

"That I would be awake? You need not worry Martin, I already guessed you'd do this, and don't worry I haven't told anyone," Martin began to speak, but was stopped by her, "You don't need to explain, or tell my why you can't explain. Whatever it is Martin, I'm sure you have a good reason for keeping your past so secret from us, and yes, I am almost certain this has to do with your past as well as protecting the abbey."

Martin smiled at her, he lightly stepped to her and gently kissed her forehead, "Thank you, Mother Abbess, I only ask one favor."

"Of course Martin, what is it?" the abbess nodded.

"Don't let anyone follow me, especially Gonff. I don't want anyone to be put in as much danger as I will be," Abbess Germaine nodded understandingly at the mouse warrior's words.

"I will try my best Martin, but I don't know how well I will be able to," Martin left Abbess Germaine alone in the Great Hall, "Martin, it's unfortunate you feel that you must do it alone, I hope you'll soon realize that you need your friends as much as they need you," she gazed up at the tapestry Vurg had given them, "Spirits of Dark Forest, loved ones of Martin and ancestors of Martin, please protect our warrior and bring him home to us safely," she quietly prayed. After she finished she returned to her chambers and wandered into a deep sleep.

Kingsley and his men sat around the campfire conversing about this and that, trying to keep their minds of the war happening so far north. One of the rangers in his platoon quickly reached for her bow, "Someone's coming!" she whispered urgently, and soon all the Terrasylvan soldiers had their weapons out and ready, but Kingsley ordered them to relax, seeing who it was. Martin, clad in armor, wandered through the shrubbery.

"I see you changed your mind," Kingsley stated, Martin nodded.

"I thought long and hard about what you said, and I decided it was time for me to stop running," Kingsley couldn't help but smile at the mouse warrior's words.

"I'm glad you did, I do apologise for the things I said earlier, I was out of line."

"I appreciate that," Martin responded with a slight smile. He turned to the rest of the platoon, "Now I hope you are all well rested because we'll need to start off soon if you want to gain troops from Salamandastron to help with your war."


	2. Emperor Authran

The wildcat, Baron Vergun, watched the Eastern Sea as a large fleet of ships slowly sailed closer and closer to the harbor. It was easy for him, standing the former keep of Fortress Marshank. The ruins weren't much to speak of, but were enough to act as a headquarters for the armies of the Eastern Empire. Although, Vegun hated using such a disgraceful reminder as a base of operations. Every vermin from the east heard the stories of how the pirate, Badrang, sought to become a king only to be defeated by a simple slave rebellion. However, part of the story made every vermin shudder, Martin the Warrior. To think that a mere mouse could have lead such a successful assault against the former fortress, let alone kill it's master, was inconceivable. Yet the stories were true. Rumor had it the mouse warrior journeyed south. Vergun hoped the fabled warrior would never journey north to aid the Empire's current enemy, the Kingdom of Terrasylva. The wildcat turned his gaze to the south where the Terrasylvan armies camped, the red and white pavilions easily distinguishable from the rest of the landscape. He allowed himself to let out a quiet growl. The Terrasylvans had become more than a nuisance holding the line against Vergun's Imperial forces.

At last he returned his gaze to the harbor, the cogs and war galleys slowly pulling up to the docks, hordes of imperial soldiers disembarking from them. It was a familiar sight and something the wildcat baron would have easily shrugged off, had it not been for the large caravel leading the fleet, its large lateen sails bearing the heraldic eagle of the Eastern Empire. A rat messenger walked up to him, "Milord Baron, the Emperor's fleet has arrived," Vergun kept his eyes on the caravel.

"Yes, so it would seem."

Vergun waited at the courtyard of the ruins for the Emperor Authran to enter. The red fox was fairly large and muscular. His gothic full plate armor, trimmed with gold, gleamed in the sunlight, his yellow cape flowed with the eastern coast breeze. Hanging off his belt was a silver hilted longsword. Engraved on his breastplate was the same heraldic eagle as on his flagships sails. Vergun and Marshank's garrison bowed before the emperor, "Arise and return to your duties," his voice, low and sinister, echoed across the ruins. Vergun slowly rose to his footpaws, "Baron Vergun, walk with me."

Vergun walked with Authran around the ruins of Fortress Marshank, "Your excellency we are honored by your arrival."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Baron, I'm here to make sure the invasion proceeds as planned," there was no amusement in the emperor's voice.

"Forgive me your excellency, but the Terrasylvans are more worthy adversaries than we had anticipated."

"Be that as it may Vergun, based on your history of command I would have expected half their kingdom to be taken, but there continues to be a stalemate due to your incompetence."

"I know your excellency, but now that I have more troops as..."

"That is my personal army, Baron," Authran quickly cut him off.

"But...what of my request for reinforcements?"

"Your request has been denied, Baron. I'm having Viscount Redclaw replace you. His armies will be here in three days time."

"The Scourge? Is that really necessary your excellency?"

"He is a more competent commander than you ever were, although I had faith you could complete a task as menial as conquering a small kingdom, but it seems my faith in you was misplaced. However, I will not kill you for failure, no matter how much wish to. I may yet still have some use for you."

"I am eternally grateful for your mercy, your excellency."

"This is far from mercy, Vergun, you best remember that," Vergun paused a moment taking it all in. Authran stopped and turned to the wildcat, "Something wrong Baron?"

"If any help to the war effort, I have some information you may be interested in," Vergun said, secretly hoping he still had a chance to maintain his command. Authran's expression remained unchanged.

"I'd be very interested, but this won't change the consequences of your incompetence," Vergun sighed, the attempt may have been folly but it was still worth a try. He lead the emperor into the keep. A large map rested on the main table in the center of the great hall. On the map was all the lands the Eastern Empire had charted, or more or less conquered. The Empire's territory was vast, covering three large islands across the Eastern Sea and now continuing on to the mainland. On the northern portion of the map detailed where a large river marked the border between the Northands and the Borderlands, north of the Borderlands was the Highlands. The map also covered the Eastern Coast, Marshank Harbor and the Marshank Ruins. To the south and west of the territory the Empire held on the mainland was the assumed territory the Kingdom of Terrasylva held. Authran examined the map closely, "I can see a variety of strategic regions that you have obviously taken the liberty of scouting, but what did you wish to show me in particular?"

Vergun to forested valley near the Western Coast, where the word, Noonvale, was written. Authran shrugged at the wildcat baron, "Noonvale, as it called, is a decent sized village, hidden in a densely forested valley. We would never have known it was there if my scouts hadn't searched the valley thoroughly."

"Why even think there was anything there?" Authran asked, puzzled. Vergun pointed to an illustration of a castle, not too far east of where Noonvale was marked.

"We found this Terrasylvan castle here. It seemed almost in the middle of nowhere and we would have disregarded it, but somehow I figured they had to be protecting something."

For the first time since his arrival, Authran smiled, "You've done well with your reconnaissance, Baron. Not only will the creatures of this...Noonvale be unable to avoid our rule, but there may yet be some strategic value in this information. In the mean time, prepare for another attack against the Terrasylvan defensive line, the more we weaken them, the easier it will be for Viscount Redclaw to take it."


	3. Of Healers and Players

_A/N: I don't think I'm that great at writing romance, but I do my best. Well anyway here's chapter 3 so please enjoy._

Brome worked frantically in the medical tent. Hordes of wounded were being constantly brought in, "Brome, we have another lot coming in," a grey furred mouse told him. He was a few seasons older than Brome, he wore a simble blue tunic covered with a simple, bloodstained, white apron. Brome also had a bloodstained apron covering his own simple grey tunic.

"What are we dealing with Richard?" Brome asked him.

"A few arrow wounds, nothing too major, but seems we have a few blade wounds however," Richard replied.

"Where are the arrow wounds?"

"Shoulders, arms, legs, a few were taken to the knee."

Brome sighed, "Very well, get me a needle and thread and make sure we have plenty of ointment and maybe even some salve," Richard nodded to Brome and proceeded to gather the needed resources for him. A few moments later the wounded entered the large pavilion. Healers all over rushed to take care of each of them. The hundreds of wounded took hours to treat. At length it came down to the last few wounded.

"Shoulder arrow wound, halfway through," a young mousemaid told Brome. Brome nodded while examining the young vole's wound. Immediately he broke the shaft, tossing the section with the fletching aside and pulled the other section all the way through. A groan of pain came from the soldier. Brome simply glanced at the mousemaid and she quickly handed him a bandage and a jar of healing ointment. Brome applied the ointment to the arrow wound and quickly wrapped the bandage around it, "apply pressure to the wound for awhile and let him rest," the mousemaid nodded and complied with Brome's orders. He sighed and left the tent, wiping his paws on the apron to clean the blood off. Richard noticed Brome's departure and followed. He found the young mouse cleaning his paws outside the pavilion.

"You all right Brome?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah, just a bit tired is all," Brome replied, drying his paws. Richard nodded to him understandingly.

"You should take a break, you've been at this for hours, almost days. How much sleep did you get last night anyway?"

"Does it matter? I have a duty to save lives, that should come before my own well being."

"Brome, we have plenty of healers who can take your place. Besides, a mouse of sixteen shouldn't have this much responsibility."

"I had just as much, if not more, responsibility six seasons ago."

"Brome, this isn't the Marshank Wars, take a break, relax. Go watch the Rambling Rosehip Players' performance for this evening," Richard suggested, and with a sly grin and a wink he continued, "I know you haven't spent any time with Kastern in awhile."

Brome blushed at the older mouse's comment, "We're just friends..." he sighed, "I guess you won't leave me alone until I actually do have a break will you?"

"Not at all now get going," Richard commanded with a smile, "Oh, and if you could, try and get your sister to take a break too...she's done a lot of work, but something seems to be troubling her," Brome nodded to him.

"I will, I'm pretty sure I know exactly what it is," Richard gave Brome one last nod at went back to work in the pavilion. Brome wandered through the Terrasylvan camp until he at last arrived to his own pavilion. He quickly changed into a silk white shirt covered with a sleeveless navy blue doublet.

In the middle of the camp, the Rambling Rosehip Players performed for the soldiers, both wounded and well. Their entertainment continued to keep morale high among them. Most of their performances were reenactments of events that happened during the Marshank Wars six seasons prior. This particular was when the Players along with legendary Felldoh and Brome freed half the slaves from Fortress Marshank simply by fooling Badrang and Clogg. The play itself was full of humor, as Clogg and Badrang were depicted as much less intelligent than they actually were, suspense, and tragedy in remembrance of those who sacrificed themselves for the freedom of others. Brome arrived as the play was ending and cheers arose from the crowd of soldiers. Ballaw and Rowanoak noticed the young cheiftan arrive and winked to each other. It was time for Tibbar the Magic Rabbit to perform, "Ladies and Gentlebeasts! Gather 'round for a bit of magic in mystery as I, Ballaw, shall become the mystical Tibbar the Magic Rabbit!" A bright green flash came from the large bonfire, and Ballaw's usual doublet transformed into a lavender robe donned with stars and moons. The audience applauded at the simple trick Ballaw performed, "now I call forth the lovely Kastern as my assistant for the evening," Kastern gracefully and charismatically tumbled forward, Brome found his eyes falling upon the mousemaid, smiling brightly, "and now I need a handsome young mouse," Ballaw said as he skimmed the audience, the male mice eagerly volunteering. At last Ballaw's eyes fell on Brome, "Well it seems the young and handsome Noonvale chieftan has graced us with his presence! Would you be so kind as to be my other assistant in this trick, Master Brome?"

"Oh, I don't think so oh great and mystical, Tibbar, not sure I trust your magical capabilities," Brome replied to Ballaw teasingly.

"Oh come now Master Brome," Ballaw turned to the rest of the audience, "come now dear friends, help me convince the young chieftan," Ballaw's call for help incited chanting among the soldiers, chanting Brome's name. Finally, Brome stepped forward, laughing as he did. The rest of the audience cheered. Ballaw placed Brome and Kastern on either side of the bonfire, "This spell is called the Lovers' Protective Embrace," Kastern and Brome both blushed at Ballaw's words but attempted to hide it, "If these two are true lovers than they will be appear in each others arms in the center of the fire, but will be completely unharmed. If not then they will both be transported to an entirely other dimension from which I may not have the power to bring them back," the audience gasped in horror, Ballaw always had a knack for the dramatic. The hare uttered a few incomprehensible words then tossing a small sack into the fire another flash, blue and bright, caused a momentary blindness among the audience and the two assistants. As soon as it died down, sure enough Brome and Kastern found themselves in each others arms in the center of the bonfire, but they were unharmed. Both of them blushed from head to tail, and stepped out of the fire. Amidst the applause, Brome whispered to Kastern.

"Would you be willing to have a small meal with me after the show?" He asked.

"Of course Brome, I'd love to," she whispered to him, smiling.

Not long after Ballaw's performance as Tibbar the Rambling Rosehip Players completed their show for the evening. The audience dispersed to do their duties for the evening or to sleep. Brome wandered to Ballaw and Rowanoak, "That was quite the show you performed, as usual it was brilliant," the badger and the hare chuckled at the young mouse.

"We're glad ye liked it Brome, how are the wounded?" Rowanoak hesitantly asked. Brome sighed.

"We're losing more and more lives everyday...if we don't get any reinforcements soon...I don't know what'll happen..." Ballaw and Rowanoak glanced at each other briefly then noticed Kastern's arrival. Brome noticed too and smiled at her, but felt a slight blush at her beauty. She was wearing a bright green gown, and her hair was curled. Brome cleared his throat, "Ready to go?" Kastern blushed too and nodded. Ballaw grinned.

"You better not keep her out too late, wot?" the hare teased. Brome and Kastern blushed more.

"It's just a small meal!" Brome quickly rebuked. Kastern giggled lightly, and Rowanoak somewhat came to the two mice's defense.

"Oh leave the two lovers be Ballaw," she said winking at the mice, "you two have a nice time!" Brome and Kastern quickly departed before Ballaw and Rowanoak could tease them anymore. The hare and the badger laughed lightly, "it's nice to see a bit of love during this time of war."

Ballaw nodded to the badger, "It is indeed...but the war is taking it's toll," immediately Ballaw gained an idea, "I say Rowan old Oak? Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Rowaoak nodded, "I do believe I am, I think it's time the Fur and Freedom Fighters raise our banner on the battlefield once again."

Brome and Kastern lied near the river the camp was by, "A shame there wasn't much left to eat," Kastern said, Brome chuckled.

"I should have guessed that since...well it is pretty late," Kastern glanced at him.

"Not too late I hope," she said, a slight hit of disappointment in her voice. Brome quickly responded.

"No not too late...I was just saying," Kastern giggled.

"I know I was just teasing...I'm glad you finally found time to spend with me, it's been a long time."

"I needed a break from all that work...I was reluctant to do so but I decided to, and it's always nice to spend time with a close friend," he responded smiling. Kastern glanced at him.

"A...close friend...is that really all I am to you?" Brome sat up.

"Well...I know we've spent a lot of time together before the war Kastern...and were things different I would have jumped at the chance to truly court you..." It was Kastern's turn to sit up.

"Different how?"

"No war...Kastern I..." Brome blushed, "I really care for you but...what if something happens to me? I mean I know I'm just a healer and all, but..." Brome was quickly silenced feeling Kastern's lips on his. He returned the soft kiss easily. It lasted awhile, but both felt it didn't last long enough.

"Brome, I'm willing to take that chance," Brome sighed at Kastern's words.

"I...I'm not sure if I am yet Kastern...I'll have to think about it...it's late I better escort you back to the Players section of the camp," Kastern sadly nodded at his words. A minute or so later they arrived at the Rambling Rosehip Players section of the camp. Kastern turned and kissed Brome's cheek.

"Think about it, but still find time to spend with me, alright?" Brome nodded to her.

"Alright," he said. He returned to his pavilion and found Rose asleep on her cot, or so he thought. She turned to him.

"You're usually not dressed so nicely when you're late getting to bed," she said smirking, "spending time with Kastern finally?"

Brome nodded to her, "She...she wants to be more than close friends."

Rose sat up excitedly, "That's wonderful isn't it?"

"It is...but under current circumstances...I'm not sure it's the best idea," Rose sighed and walked over to him.

"You can't let anything stop love Brome," she told him placing a paw on his shoulder. Then her faced changed from its earlier joy to one of sadness, "otherwise...it'll never happen..." Brome noticed Rose's change in her expression.

"Don't worry Rose, we'll find him, I promise..." Rose let herself smile at her younger brother.

"I hope so," both of them hugged and went to bed, waiting for what morning would bring.


	4. Vermin Run When a Good Mouse Goes to War

_A/N: Sorry it's taken forever to post a new chapter. And yes the title of this chapter was totally taken from Doctor Who :D. I will try to post more, more often._

"He what?!" Gonff was hysterical.

"Gonff, please calm down, he had his reasons," Abbess Germaine attempted to calm the young mousethief. The Great Hall was crowded with all the Redwallers. All of them were shocked at Martin's sudden departure the night before. Gonff most of all since he had always expected Martin to bring him along whenever the warrior decided to leave the abbey.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, but he had no reason to leave me behind!"

"Gonff this isn't some fun little adventure, Martin's gone to war, you think he'd have you come along?" It was Columbine's turn to speak up. Gonff couldn't help but sputter incomprehensibly before at last responding to his wife.

"Whether he was going to take me or not doesn't matter. I'm going after him, leaving us behind was foolish in the first place."

"You don't even know where he is headed," Columbine continued to argue.

"Well the knight said it was north, and there wasn't a kingdom to the northwest when we went looking for answers about his father so my guess would be northeast," the mousethief said smugly, his wife frowned.

"Gonff, Martin requested that he go alone...but I only told him I'd try, never said I succeed," Abbess Germaine told him slightly smiling. Gonff and the other Redwallers looked at the old mouse in surprise.

"You mean that you'll..." the mousethief was quickly cut off by Abbess Germaine.

"I can't fully condone your choice to go after him, but I agree Martin thinking that he will not need is friends is foolish. However, as much as I will not condone you disobeying Martin's wishes, I will support you making sure our warrior comes back to us safely," Gonff nodded at the abbess' words, understanding exactly what she was saying.

"If you're going to make sure he comes back safe and sound, we're going with you," It was Lady Amber who spoke up with her squirrel archers soon rallying behind her.

"As will we," It was Vurg followed by Denno, Dulam, and Beau, "we fought with his father, it will be an honor to fight with him."

Abbess Germaine tried her best not to smile, "Anyone else wanting to go with Gonff?" most of the male Redwallers quickly volunteered. She allowed herself to smile, "Then you better get busy packing up if your to catch up with him."

Martin and the Terrasylvans entered the realm of Salamandastron, a few hares wandered a small campsite, their elegant uniforms adding some colorful diversity to the camp. A tall and rather plump hare waltzed over to Martin and Kingsley's company, he was dressed in a black tabbard with a purple underlay, white trimming and heraldic salamander right corner of the the tabbard chest. His swept hilt rapier could be seen hanging of his sword belt, "I am Brigadier General Damian Azure of the Long Patrol," the hare said, "What can I do for you?"

Kingsley was the first to speak, "Brigadier General, I am Sir Kingsley of the Kingdom of Terrasylva. Our kingdom is under attack and we are desperately in need of allies."

"I see. I'm not sure what you expect from us. We've been tasked to protect this region, and we've been trying to search for our last lord's son and..."

Martin interrupted him, "With all due respect Brigadier General, I wish to use the Redwall-Salamandastron Alliance Treaty and formally request you support me in this war."

Damian turned to Martin in surprise, "Martin the Warrior? I thought you had retired."

"These are dark times when a warrior needs to come out of retirement indeed, and which is why I said we'd find support among the Long Patrol from Salamandastron."

Damian smiled at the young warrior, "I suppose these are dark times, reminds me of a saying, some say from and old prophecy, how does it go again...?" Damian looked off into the distance thoughtfully. Kingsley grew impatient.

"With all due respect Brigadier General, are you with us or not?" Martin rested his paw on the knight's shoulder attempting to calm him.

"Hmm?" Damian returned his attention to the mice, "Oh, yes...it seems that we are needed in this time, so yes we will accompany you. Give us about an hour to prepare."

About an hour later the the Long Patrol forces combined with Kingsley's company, "If we're ready then we best move out. We've lost valuable time and need to make up for it," Martin said and the small army set off. That evening the small army set up camp. Martin, Damian, and Kingsley discussed the war together. "What are we to expect?" Martin asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. We've been holding the line as far as I know, but it's possible my people may have already retreated. I pray that's not the case," Kingsley replied.

"Where did these vermin come from. If your kingdom's armies are as well trained as your creatures seem to be then it shouldn't have been so difficult to emerge victorious against most vermin hordes," Damian spoke up.

"They come from across the eastern sea as far as we know. The assumption is they come from somewhere to the northeast. This isn't some poorly trained band of searats. These vermin are trained soldiers and commanders. Our naval forces weren't able to keep them from the Northland shores. We barely are able to hold the line. It's the first true challenge our kingdom has ever faced," Kingsley sighed.

"Then I suppose it's imperative we do what we can to protect these lands from tyranny," Martin concluded before they went off to sleep.

The next morning, they set off again, and two days later of journeying the small army emerged to the Terrasylvan encampment at Marshank Fields. A Terrasylvan spearsquirrel stepped to them, "Milord Kingsley, I see you've returned with reinforcements."

"I have Lancepesade, have the others returned?" Kingsley asked the soldier.

"I'm afraid they have yet to arrive, milord."

"Very well," Kingsley sighed, "Can you get some tents prepared for our new allies, one specifically for Martin here."

The squirrel turned to Martin with widened eyes, "Are you Martin the Warrior?"

Martin frowned at him, "Yes, but I'd rather my presence here be kept quiet."

Kingsley looked at the mouse warrior in curiousity, "There's plenty of creatures who would be overjoyed to see you, are you sure?" Martin nodded to the knight.

"Yes I'm sure, I really would rather me being here be kept discreet."

"Very well, Lancepesade you will prepare a tent for him, but by his request keep it secret that he is here."

"But Milord, King Maon will want to know he's here," the spearsquirrel protested.

"Then I will speak with his majesty personally, Lancepesade. Now please, comply with my orders," Kingsley requested. The spearsquirrel nodded and departed. Martin had his eyes on the horizon, specifically the ruins of Fortress Marshank. His fists clenched. The accursed fortress should have been wiped off the face of the world. Now evil had returned with the current war. Martin soon found himself remembering the fateful Battle of Marshank. He returned to reality, surprised when feeling a paw on his shoulder, "You all right, mate?" Kingsley asked him.

"I'm fine, just...a little tired. How long does it take to set up one of these tents?" Martin asked.

"It will take a bit, let me show you around in the meantime," Kingsley said, then turned to Damian, "I'd go speak with his majesty. He's in the largest pavilion," Damian nodded to Kingsley and led the Long Patrol to the tents. Kingsley guided Martin around the encampment first the battlements. Wooden Stakes and walls along with trenches served to protect archers and other infantry. They proceeded to the medical area, passing the main pavilion, Martin noticed Brome. He was slightly surprised, he barely recognized the young healer. Proceeding through the road between the various medical tents he bumped into a young, beautiful mousemaid who looked very familiar to him. He helped her pick up the bandages she was carrying, "I apologise I should have been watching where I was going."

"No forgive me I should been doing the same," she replied. Martin couldn't believe it, not only did she bear and uncanny resemblance to Rose, she sounded like her. As they rose to their footpaws they stared at each other for a moment, and Martin felt a twinge of hope that this mousemaid could have been Rose, but he brought himself back to his reality. She seemed to do the same, "I really should get these cleaned again."

Martin nodded and he and Kingsley began to leave before the mousemaid turned to them, "Have we met? You look familiar," she asked.

"I don't believe we have. You better get those taken care of. The wounded need you," she nodded and proceeded on. Martin watched her leave for a bit before turning to Kingsley.

"That was interesting. What happened to you?" Kingsley grinned.

"She just reminded me of someone I once knew."

"How do you know that wasn't her?"

"Because the mousemaid I remember died long ago," before Kingsley could respond a messenger came running through the camp.

"Enemy forces are marching to us! Every able creature to the front line!" Martin and Kingsley nodded to each other and rushed to the battlements. Martin watched the horizon as the Imperial army marched closer and closer. It wasn't a large army, something that confused Martin.

"You've been struggling against armies of this size? Even though trained?" He asked Kingsley, almost mockingly.

"Most major assaults are much larger than this, I assume they're simply wishing to thin our numbers," Kingsley replied.

"Then I suppose it's my time for my debut in this war," Martin slid his armet over his head and watched the vermin draw closer through his visor. He drew his sword and readied for the coming battle. The vermin halted. Suddenly an arrow volley. Martin raised his shield to protect himself. The hailstorm of arrows surrounded Martin as soldier after soldier fell from being struck by an arrow. Martin raised his head to see swordvermin and spearvermin charging the Terrasylvan lines. Kingsley called out a charge and the Terrasylvans along with Martin charged towards the vermin.

"Reeeeeeeeeedwaaaaaaaaall!" Martin roared, sword raised.

"Euuuuuuulaaaaliaaaaaaaaa!" Cried the Long Patrol.

"For the Kiiiiiiiiiing!" The Terrasylvans called. The two armies clashed in battle. The sound of blade against blade echoed across the battlefield. Even after two seasons of retirement, Martin found it easy to remember the art of the sword. His old warrior spirit surfaced as he fell squadron after squadron of vermin soldiers. A rat attempted to slash him across the chest. Martin parried the blow and brought his blade around easily slicing through the neck of his attacker. More vermin attacked him. His blade and and shield met blade and flesh as his attackers fell one by one. A ferret attempted to cleave Martin from behind. Martin attempted to quickly turned to defend himself, only to see a sword blade go straight through the ferret's chest. As the the vermin fell, Martin saw Kingsley fighting with all his skill. Martin stepped beside the knight and fought right alongside him. The Terrasylvans found themselves becoming overwhelmed, but fought on. Vergun grinned evilly as he watched his small army begin to emerge victorious against their enemies, but this taste of victory was short lived. From the encampment a war cry sounded that had not been called on this battlefield for seasons.

"Fur and Freeeeeeeeedooooom!" Martin heard the familiar war cry. He quickly glanced behind him to see the Fur and Freedom Fighter Banner flying over the battlefield as new and old Fur and Freedom Fighters charged into battle. The reinforcements renewed the morale of the Terrasylvans. They fought harder and with more ferocity as the vermin began to lose the battle more and more to their enemies. It was in that moment when Vergun felt more fear than he felt in his life, he saw Martin the Warrior slaughtering the vermin around him. Vergun couldn't believe his eyes, a mouse with such skill as to best some of the greatest warriors of the Eastern Empire. Fear turned to fury and the wildcat hissed, he had to order a retreat in order to preserve lives.

"Retreat! All forces fall back to Marshank!" The vermin heard Vergun's command. Many were relieved and were one of the first to run. The soldiers watched as the vermin retreated. Martin stood at the front of the Terrasylvan lines, watching the vermin run. Damian watched the mouse warrior stand there watching over the field.

"I remember that saying now," he said to himself, "Vermin run when a good mouse goes to war."


End file.
